Traditional electronic devices (e.g., cassette players, analog television receiver) have been used to present media for some time now. More recently, digital media players (e.g., portable music players, MP3 players) have become especially popular partly because they can store media as digital data. Generally, media stored as digital data (“media”) can be presented in numerous forms including audible, visual, and audio-visual forms. Digital data can be transported electronically, for example, as a digital file stream of data that is accessible by a variety of devices available today (e.g., personal computers, media players, personal assistants, wireless phones). Typically, digital media includes at least digital content (or “content”) that represents that actual content of information stored in a digital form. Digital content can, for example, be the content of a printed book, a song in audible form or in an audio-visual form (e.g., a video), movies, sports broadcasts, or news in a variety of forms including text, audio, or audio-visual. As such, digital media players can present one or more forms of media (e.g., audio, video, audio-visual) via various audio (e.g., speakers, headphones) and video output devices (e.g., LCD, CRT displays).
Gaming applications represent another area that has enjoyed wide spread popularity. Various computing systems (or devices) are used for playing games. These computing systems include Personal Computers (PCs), gaming consoles (e.g., Sony Play Station), and various other mobile and/or handheld devices (e.g., mobile phones, mobile gaming controllers). More recently, gaming applications on mobile and/or handheld devices have become especially popular. As such, extensive efforts have been made by a number of entities to provide gaming application on mobile and handheld device.
Given the popularity of media players and games, improved techniques for providing gaming applications and/or presenting media would be useful.